Friendly Persuasion
by MaryStacy
Summary: A peaceful afternoon's diversion, a vignette in response to a song challenge on the Sarek and Amanda FB group.
_This was in response to a challenge for the Sarek and Amanda FB group. In response to Carol's song challenge, just a little something…._

 **Friendly Persuasion**

 _Mary Stacy_

Given a choice, the mind-numbing negotiations would go on without a break until settled. Luckily, not all of the participants were of the same mind frame as the Vulcans. They needed a break to absorb the information, relay it to their respective governments, who would then respond with instructions on how to proceed with the next steps. This process could take a matter of days at the least; weeks at the most. Since the wait time was fluid, there was no point in returning to their home planets in the interim. One just settled into place- and waited. That negotiations were taking place on Earth, well that was just a lucky occurrence.

At this point, if she saw another conference room, visitor gallery, or press meeting, Amanda was going to scream. And that would not be good, she had threatened her husband, best that they get away if only for a day. Leave all of that nonsense behind and go up to the old house in the mountains for a day or two while the Federation waited with bated breath on the next round of talks to begin.

It was a late summer day, warm enough for him but not too warm for her, dry enough for him, but not so dry for her. It had been several years since she had been back to Earth and once away from the fray, it seemed to welcome her with open arms.

She had spread a blanket under the great oak tree, even brought a picnic basket, but it seemed to be of no use. Amanda pressed her back into the curve of tree, sighing. This was supposed to be a day relaxing, just the two of them and there he was PAD in his right hand scanning the news feeds while his left took notes.

"You," she knit her brows together in frustration, "promised that you would be good for at least a day".

"The Federation's business did not agree to stop one day for my wife."

She settled in behind him. Turning down the collar of the light linen tunic, she him softly on the neck.

He dropped the stylus and brushed his hand at the spot in question, glancing at her with raised brows, "I believe I have been bitten by one of your insects."

She swatted him gently, "One of my insects? That would not be logical, would it? You're not sweet enough for them."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, softly massaging them, feeling the broad, strong muscles giving way under her touch.

"I suppose that it was too much to ask," she sighed, pulling back from him and settling against the tree's massive trunk, when she received no response.

"You know, Sarek, oak trees are good and sturdy and strong. Their roots run deep, but that storm last night did some damage." She picked up one of the broken branches that lay scattered along the ground.

She glanced across the lawn to the hollow, casting her eyes on a different type of tree, "A willow say, will not hold so stiff, but will bend in the wind and not lose any branches. It knows that to be flexible it ensures that it will stay in one piece. It relaxes, where the oak doesn't yield."

He turned toward her, eyes questioning this line of reasoning.

Reaching forward, she playfully squeezed his shoulder, "Which do you think is truly stronger? Which do you think knows that if it only relaxes and lets the Federation business blow in the breeze for a day, it will be better for it in the morning?"

He put the pad down in surrender, deep set eyes downcast," I suppose there will be no peace until you have your way and I have put this away?"

She looked at him, smiling, and echoed one of his favorite refrains, "Indeed, Ambassador, indeed. It's just one day."

She tilted her head, looking at him playfully with her most seductive smile.

He let out a long sigh, "You have evidently persuaded me then, my Wife."

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

And if she imagined it, it seemed the tree's branches had bent just a little, offering them just enough privacy. She took the liberty of kissing him again long and lovingly, hidden under the curtain of the great oak's boughs.


End file.
